The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a micro Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card socket, and, to be more specific, a micro SIM card socket with an improved structure in which a detect terminal in the mechanism that senses the insertion of a SIM card touches the SIM card indirectly, not directly. Therefore it, though detecting the insertion of a SIM card, prevents the SIM card, in a locked state, from being pushed to the opposite side of the direction of the insertion.
In general, a SIM card is a chip containing a variety of personal information of the subscriber, such as a telephone directory, and makes it possible to freely use one's mobile phone in any area once it is connected to an international roaming terminal, regardless of the technical specification, such as CMDA or GSM. For international roaming service, using a SIM card, the SIM card is directly inserted into a socket installed on the inside of the terminal (mobile phone).
FIG. 1 is an exploded oblique view showing a conventional micro SIM card socket, and FIGS. 2-4 illustrate the operation of a conventional micro SIM card socket. Referring to FIGS. 1-4, a conventional micro SIM card socket 10 is equipped with an insulator housing 11 in which the SIM card 1 is installed; a metal shell 12, connected to the housing 11 at a constant distance from the housing 11 that guides the insertion of the above mentioned SIM card 1; multiple contact terminals 13, supported by the housing 11, one end of which is connected to the contact terminal 1a of the SIM card 1 and the other end of which is fixed to the printed circuit board; a locking unit 14 installed on the side of the housing 11 in order to selectively fix the insertion point of the SIM card 1; a detect terminal 15 supported on the housing 11 and directly contacting the edge of the SIM card 1 in order to detect the insertion of the SIM card 1; and a switch terminal 16 that contacts the detect terminal 14.
In a conventional micro SIM card socket 10, as shown above, the locking unit 14 prevents the SIM card 1 from slipping out when a SIM card is inserted into the housing 11. At that time, one side of the contact terminal 13 contacts the contact terminal 1a of the SIM card 1, and the detect terminal 15 is directly and elastically pushed to the edge of the SIM card 1 and elastically contacts the switch terminal 16, and insertion of the SIM card 1 into the housing 11 is detected.
However, the conventional micro SIM card socket has a problem in that the SIM card can be easily slipped out of the housing by a small external impact, despite of the locking by the locking unit, because the SIM card detect terminal is constantly subject to a force that pushes the SIM card, inserted in the housing, to the opposite direction of the insertion into the housing.